naturalismofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Moralidade Secular
Direitos Reservados ao Iron Chariots, Link original aqui. Moralidade secular é a moral derivada de fontes ou considerações não-religiosas. Teístas geralmente acreditam que deus é o autor da moralidade, e que as ações são somente boas ou más à medida que o deus as torna assim. Uma típica refutação ateísta envolve uma referência ao dilema de Eutrífon: A moralidade baseada na palavra absoluta de um ser supremo parece não ser menos arbitrária do que a moral relativista que os teístas criticam. Isso deixa em aberto a questão: Como os incrédulos devem se comportar? De onde vêm nossa compreensão da moralidade? Como sabemos que nossos padrões estão corretos num sentido significativo e universal? Padrões Racionais Embora não haja um acordo unânime sobre questões filosóficas complexas, se abordarmos a questão de um ponto de vista humanista e científico, os ateus devem concordar que devem haver padrões racionais para chegar a conclusões morais. Como a ciência e a matemática, sistemas úteis de moralidade derivam de alguns axiomas básicos, ou suposições reconhecidas. Alguns axiomas possíveis na moralidade são: # Cada pessoa tem seus próprios sentimentos e desejos, e eles são mais ou menos semelhantes, uma vez que são baseados na mesma química do cérebro. # Quando eu olho para dentro de meus próprios desejos, eu, fundamentalmente, desejo perseguir a felicidade e evitar a dor e o sofrimento. # Outras pessoas têm esses mesmos desejos básicos, e esses desejos são valiosos para elas. # Com tudo o mais sendo igual, é melhor para as pessoas serem felizes do que não serem felizes. # Conflitos surgem principalmente porque o desejo das pessoas em ser felizes e evitar o sofrimento entram em conflito uns com os outros. O objetivo da moralidade secular é resolver esses conflitos da melhor maneira possível para todos os envolvidos. Algumas consequências naturais desses axiomas: # Com tudo o mais sendo igual, é errado infligir, desnecessariamente, o sofrimento sobre as pessoas. # Exceto para o caso de auto-preservação, com tudo o mais sendo igual, é melhor evitar matar outras pessoas (na suposição de que elas também não querem ser mortas). # Ações como escravidão e estupro são erradas porque limitam excessivamente a felicidade e a liberdade de ação das pessoas. A justificativa para a moralidade secular também pode ser entendida através das seguintes observações: # Em geral, os seres humanos desejam o seguinte: Evitar a morte, o sofrimento e obter a realização da felicidade. # A maioria dos seres humanos percebe que esses desejos são mais facilmente alcançados em um ambiente onde a imposição de morte e sofrimento são proibidos e a busca da felicidade é permitida. # A maioria dos seres humanos também percebe que os costumes / leis que impedem seus vizinhos de prejudicá-los também proibi-los de prejudicar seus vizinhos. # Assim, no âmbito deste entendimento, encontra-se o fundamento da moralidade secular. Bom sem Deus Costuma-se argumentar que, num mundo sem Deus, não teríamos nenhuma base para a moralidade. A moralidade é princípios com a distinção entre o certo e o errado, ou o bom e mau comportamento, ou caráter. No entanto, para muitos outros, a religião é o problema. Sua rejeição à religião, longe de ser motivada para escapar da responsabilidade moral, como alguns afirmam, reflete a convicção de que é somente através do abandono de certas ideias religiosas que avançamos rumo a uma moral verdadeiramente justa e consistente. O que usamos como base para a moralidade? Sabemos que não é o poder, aquele com a arma pode ter meios para impor seus desejos, mas isso não nos diz nada sobre seus princípios. Sabemos que não é a preferência da maioria, se o espetáculo dos sacrifícios humanos é o entretenimento preferido da maioria, isso não torna o sacrifício humano correto. Sabemos que não é tradição, o fato de que uma prática pode ter resistido por muitas gerações não nos diz nada sobre sua virtude. Embora o que está escrito na lei pode realmente refletir o que uma sociedade pode considerar como certo ou errado, sabemos que a lei não determina a moralidade. As leis podem ser injustas. Ao fazer esta pergunta, pode ser útil considerar como vamos abordar problemas morais. * Sociedade 1 '''- As crianças são nomeadas bruxas e culpadas por fomes e inundações. Elas são ostracizadas por seus pais, que são privados de comida, torturados e mortos. O que podemos dizer sobre isso? Bem, sabemos que esses desastres não são devidos a processos mágicos, mas naturais. Assim, mesmo antes de ter que considerar a dimensão moral, podemos rejeitar esse comportamento como resultado de uma visão falsa de como a natureza funciona. O que a torna uma questão moral é o tipo de dano que o envolve. Para coisas que não causam danos, a condenação moral simplesmente não é apropriada. Por exemplo, a homossexualidade é frequentemente identificada erroneamente como uma questão moral, mas os relacionamentos gays não envolvem nenhum dano intrínseco mais do que os mistos. Na verdade, ao classificar coisas inofensivas como resultados imorais de perseguição, temos razão para condenar a classificação errada. Os pais nesta sociedade são moralmente culpáveis se eles forem, genuinamente, ignorantes de suas faltas? Não chamamos de gatos bem alimentados aqueles que matam ratos, ou consideramos criancinhas que desenham com giz-de-cera em um papel de parede caro como imorais, porque não lhes atribuímos a capacidade de entender as razões para não fazê-lo. As pessoas que prejudicam as crianças como bruxas podem ter sua capacidade de raciocinar enfraquecida por falsos ensinamentos e assim ser menos culpáveis do que saber dos abusadores. Em um sentido muito importante, pode-se dizer que a responsabilidade moral opera dentro dos limites da educação. É por isso que a educação, especialmente da ciência, é crucial para o progresso moral. Entre outras coisas, ajuda a eliminar a nossa vulnerabilidade ao abuso baseado em superstições. Saber mais nos deixa sem desculpas para não fazer melhor. Uma vez que a justificativa para práticas prejudiciais é mostrada como falsa, não há literalmente nenhuma razão para que ela continue. Este primeiro cenário é sobre a desumanização, quando o caçador de bruxos convence um pai que seu filho é mau (ou mesmo demoníaco). Esta é uma forma poderosa de empatia em erosão - um traço pró-social adaptativo (com exceção de psicopatas) que nos mantêm sensíveis ao sofrimento dos outros. Durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial, os judeus eram vistos como vermes por seus perseguidores. Alguns pintam o não-religioso como degenerado ou merecedor do inferno. Desumanizar as pessoas é um método conhecido para diminuir a compaixão e a culpa sentida quando abusam delas. Aprendemos muito com a história e os dias atuais sobre os horrores que ela pode permitir. * '''Sociedade 2 - Um único legislador diz a todos: "Todos os que te prejudicarem serão punidos, mas não serás punido por prejudicar os outros". As pessoas A e B se prejudicam simultaneamente, cada uma citando a primeira parte da lei, exigindo a punição do outro. O outro cita a segunda parte, exigindo imunidade da punição. De acordo com a lei, A e B devem ser punidos e imunes de castigo. Este é o tipo de absurdo que resulta de um sistema egocêntrico em que apenas do próprio sofrimento, desejos, etc. Se o sofrimento é ruim, em princípio, em seguida, alegar que é errado os outros te machucarem enquanto você pode machucar os outros seria atraente para a mesma noção de justiça que exige que você reconheça o seu próprio erro. Não é só por isso que tal coisa reduz o sofrimento, é também racionalmente coerente ter proibições básicas contra causar danos desnecessários a outros seres humanos e, por extensão, outras formas de vida que conhecemos têm a capacidade de experimentar o sofrimento. Além disso, parte da essência da moralidade é adotar uma visão plural, reconhecendo nosso impacto sobre os outros e ajustando nossa conduta em resposta. Naturalmente, às vezes causar dano é uma premissa racional. Por exemplo, arriscamos procedimentos médicos dolorosos se houver um benefício compensador para nossa saúde. E, às vezes, temos justificativa suficiente para prejudicar os outros quando agimos em auto-defesa ou para evitar um sofrimento maior. * Sociedade 3 - Apenas os homens são autorizados a aprender a ler e escrever. Isso é justo? Bem, sabemos que não há uma base válida para tornar a alfabetização dependente do sexo. Sabemos a verdadeira razão pela qual instituições e indivíduos que restringiram a educação básica ao longo da história mantém os outros subordinados. Conforme mencionado anteriormente, mais educação diminui a vulnerabilidade ao abuso. Proibir a alfabetização feminina é, em si, um sinal de má educação e do exercício injusto da autoridade. Mas e se a maioria das mulheres concordasse com esta regra, seria, então, aceitável? Se um filho de oito anos consente a abusos sexuais de um adulto, os abusos são aceitáveis? Claro que não. É por isso que não falamos apenas de consentimento, mas da capacidade de consentimento informado. Pode-se dizer racionalmente que as pessoas mantidas sem educação escolar têm uma capacidade diminuída de consentimento informado. A regra é opressiva em sua construção, mesmo que as mulheres concordem com ela. De fato, quando as pessoas que foram feitas subservientes participam de sua própria opressão, isso normalmente é a causa de maior preocupação, não de menos. Aqueles que defendem seus agressores são os mais abrangentemente escravizados. * Sociedade 4 - TODOS os criminosos são executados. Avaliando esta lei, podemos ver que é falha, mas não só porque a punição desproporcional é injusta. Sob esta regra, mesmo que somente aqueles que não cometem crimes pequenos (como jogar lixo em lugares proibidos) morram, eles não terão nada a perder, mas tudo a ganhar por matar testemunhas (mesmo que as testemunhas sejam suspeitas). Assassinato não irá aumentar as consequências para eles. Elas só irão aumentar as chances de evadir a execução. Desta forma, a execução de todos os crimes realmente incentiva que crimes menores aumentem. Isso nos dá uma razão para adaptar a punição na gravidade da ofensa, especialmente no caso de crimes graves. Por exemplo, enquanto a violação é uma forma horrível de abuso, castigar o assassinato mais severamente tenderá a impedir os estupradores de matar também suas vítimas. Como antes, com a execução indiscriminada, o estuprador não perde nada, e pode até ganhar, ao cometer assassinato. * Sociedade 5 - Um líder declara que sorrir nas terças-feiras é imoral. Isso não causa nenhum dano identificável, portanto, não há motivos válidos para declará-lo imoral. Tampouco pode ser imoral, tornando-se uma lei e depois dizendo que é imoral violar a lei. Se é assim que nossa moralidade funciona, qualquer comportamento arbitrário pode ser imoral. Não fundamentamos a moralidade na revelação baseada na autoridade. Isso nos tornaria meramente obedientes. Comportamento moral é fazer o que é certo, não o que nos dizem (a menos que o que nos é dito também seja certo). É por isso que, ao perguntar "por que é X imoral?", apelar para as escrituras ou para uma figura divina não nos leva a lugar nenhum. Devem haver razões válidas independentes para definir o que é moral, certo ou errado, bom ou mau. Se a intuição nos diz o que é imoral, podemos perguntar o que desencadeia a intuição? Devem haver razões válidas. Uma vez que estamos lidando com razões válidas, estamos tendo uma conversa que não precisa se referir as escrituras ou a autoridade (seja divina ou não). Motivos válidos estão disponíveis para todos nós. * Sociedade 6 - Alguém cria uma lei que comer chocolate e pintar a casa de verde são proibidos. Os povos desta sociedade têm uma intolerância genética ao chocolate que os leva a uma morte agonizante. Eles também vivem em uma ilha remota onde a tinta verde só pode ser feita com uma substância rara necessária para um medicamento salva-vidas. Diferentes circunstâncias biológicas e práticas podem explicar por que algumas populações vivem segundo regras diferentes. Além disso, diferentes culturas podem lidar eficazmente com o mesmo problema, apesar de usar abordagens diferentes. No entanto, isso não nos obriga a dizer que as culturas são igualmente válidas. Porque algumas diferenças culturais são justificadas não significa que todas as diferenças culturais são justificadas (como mencionado anteriormente, marcar crianças como bruxas é categoricamente errado e deve ser rejeitado como resultado de má educação, e não "respeitado como uma verdade cultural"). O fato de que algumas culturas têm práticas cruéis não significa que a moralidade é, portanto, arbitrária e todas as opiniões são iguais. Ela simplesmente reflete o fato de que, assim como o desenvolvimento moral leva tempo para se desenvolver no indivíduo, também leva tempo para se desenvolver nas sociedades, com diferentes sociedades se desenvolvendo em níveis diferentes. Algumas sociedades ainda acreditam em magias. Algumas superaram, em grande parte, sua crença na magia, mas não acabaram com a crueldade animal, o racismo, o sexismo ou a homofobia. Algumas sociedades têm, em grande parte, ultrapassado todos estes e estão focados em avanços em outras áreas efetuando o bem-estar do planeta. Analisando esses cenários, deve-se notar que não há nada de arbitrário nos argumentos apresentados para melhorar a educação, graduar a punição criminal, proibir danos desnecessários e reconhecer diferenças relevantes. É através de tais medidas, bem como cultivar atitudes de cooperação e compromisso (apesar dos interesses concorrentes), que somos capazes de coexistir com o mínimo de sofrimento. A preocupação de que, sem religião ou deus, não temos bases para discutir a moralidade é sem fundamento. A simples empatia pode desencadear respostas de ajuda natural para angústia dos outros e criar aversão natural para causar danos aos outros. Da mesma forma, a experiência de viver ao lado de outros é um simples feedback sobre como nossas ações se afetam e como podemos ter que ajustar nossa conduta em resposta. O cérebro humano contém "neurônios espelho" que imitam a atividade de outras partes do cérebro ou de outros cérebros. Isso fornece uma base biológica para a empatia: Indivíduos com neurônios espelho, incluindo seres humanos e outros primatas, podem realmente sentir o que os outros sentem. (Fonte: Thomas S. May, "Terms of Empathy: Your Pain in My Pain——If You Play Fair Game," Brain Work 16 (May—June 2006) Os dois pré-requisitos para uma avaliação moral confiável são 1) Razão e 2) Informações precisas e relevantes. O raciocínio sadio não levará a avaliações válidas se estivermos operando com informações erradas, nem com informações sólidas se nosso raciocínio for falho. Sem raciocínio sólido e informações, não podemos determinar como o universo funciona, como as formas de vida diferentes sofrem ou florescem, onde reside a responsabilidade ou as consequências a curto e longo prazo das ações em uma escala interpessoal ou global. São considerações que dependem do juízo moral. Algumas vezes declaram a moralidade como território da religião. No entanto, o desenvolvimento moral é realmente algo a que a abordagem científica contribui muito mais - e é muito mais confiável - devido à sua ênfase na razão, lógica e evidência (as ferramentas que nos ajudam a discernir o que é verdadeiro ou falso), sem o qual não se pode, sequer, formular um argumento válido. Para fazer escolhas morais informadas e, portanto, o progresso moral, a religião precisa da ciência, mas a ciência não precisa da religião. Na verdade, os achados na ciência neurológica estão puxando de volta a cortina no pensamento moral religioso. Em um estudo revelador de Nicholas Eply (Eply, N. et al 2009, "Proceedings of the National Academy of Science", 106), voluntários Cristãos foram convidados a relatar seus próprios pontos de vista, as opiniões de sua deidade, e as opiniões de outros sobre uma série de questões controversas (como a eutanásia legal), enquanto a sua atividade cerebral era digitalizada. Os resultados mostraram que pensar sobre pontos de vista divinos ativado as mesmas regiões cerebrais como pensar sobre seus próprios pontos de vista, indicando que, quando crendo-se a consultar a bússola moral divina, os teístas podem, em vez disso, fazer o que o resto de nós faz - pesquisar sua própria consciência. Esta ideia é mais apoiada pelas descobertas de que manipular as crenças do sujeito, influenciando consistentemente suas opiniões sobre crenças divinas. Como Eply disse: "Intuir crenças sobre Deus pode servir como uma câmara de eco para validar e justificar as próprias crenças". Alguns afirmam que, sem deuses, somos apenas animais. Somos animais, mas animais que são os únicos capazes de apreciar razões para fazer algumas coisas e não outras, capazes de avaliar racionalmente as consequências e justificativas de nossas ações e crenças. Considerando que certas religiões tradicionalmente usam a linguagem moral para dividir, controlar e assustar as pessoas à obediência, há uma função mais apropriada e de princípio para a moralidade: aliviar os desafios da coexistência. Em um mundo de recursos finitos, cada um de nós, com diferentes interesses e desejos, em sociedades nas quais os indivíduos coordenam diferentes talentos e desenvolvem maneiras eficazes de promover uma vida florescente e harmoniosa e minimizar o conflito e o sofrimento desnecessário, tendem a ser mais felizes, Mais produtivo do que aqueles que não o fazem. Porque vivemos em um mundo em constante mutação com novos tipos de problemas morais sendo gerados o tempo todo, há muita ignorância prejudicial ainda a superar, e, portanto, há uma necessidade contínua de desenvolver e redefinir a nossa compreensão moral. Nosso progresso moral coletivo depende da medida em que somos capazes e, especialmente, dispostos a examinar nosso comportamento e crenças mais acarinhadas, e depois compartilhar nossas ideias morais através da educação, para que as gerações futuras possam evitar repetir nossos erros nocivos e tolos. Bom sem Religião As religiões partilham repetidamente que o seu sistema de fé oferece excelentes padrões morais. O Cristianismo e outras religiões monoteístas muitas vezes dizem que a moral resulta de sua religião, e esta é a única base para a moralidade. Imagine que alguém lhe disse que o inglês forneceu a única base para a gramática. Depois de superar seu choque, você respondeu que o inglês certamente não é o único idioma com uma gramática. Você acrescentaria que a gramática não se limita ao idioma entendido amplamente como regras para combinação e transformação, muitos fenômenos têm uma gramática, desde esportes até cozinhar um frango. Nem a gramática é o componente único ou essencial da linguagem: A linguagem também inclui sistemas de som, vocabulários, gêneros e estilos de fala. E você lembraria ao falante de que a gramática não depende da linguagem humana: Algumas espécies não-humanas, incluindo chimpanzés e papagaios, podem produzir gramaticais - isto é, frases curtas ordenadas e comcomitantes. Em última análise, você poderia explicar que o inglês não "fornece uma base" para a gramática, mas representa uma instância específica da gramática. A gramática inglesa definitivamente não é a única gramática do mundo e, ainda mais definitivamente, não é a gramática "real". O que a religião faz para a moral e para a sociedade em geral é mover a autoridade, a responsabilidade, as regras e as instituições para fora das mãos humanas e, em seguida, atribuir todo o sistema a uma fonte não-humana e sobre-humana. Uma ideia intuicionista não-naturalista O ateísmo é muitas vezes confundido como sinônimo de naturalismo, seja metafísico, meta-ético ou metafilosófico. Um ateu tem direito à crença, especialmente se for com justificação, que os termos e as propriedades morais não sejam redutíveis aos naturais. O argumento aberto de Moore é frequentemente citado como base para essa noção. Típico para os não-naturalistas morais é a visão do intuicionismo ético. As intuições éticas são, muitas vezes, sujeitas a má interpretação. A afirmação enganosa é que as proposições morais intuitivas são as únicas proposições morais verdadeiras. Em vez disso, os intuicionistas afirmam que as intuições são o fundamento e a contagem suficiente da existência da crença moral. O cerne é que as proposições intuitivas são, ao menos, justificadas prima facie. As convicções fundadas em termos reais são convicções auto-evidentes que se presume serem verdadeiras na ausência de evidências suficientemente fortes para justificar o descarte da crença fundamental. Em outras palavras, elas são fundamentais, mas podem ser vencidas. Grande parte da epistemologia baseia-se no fundacionalismo e a noção de prima facie justifica crenças para escapar do problema epistêmico de uma regressão infinita. A visão intuicionista é semelhante ao fundacionalismo em epistemologia. Para que qualquer argumento tenha poder de persuasão, as pessoas devem estar operando em noções que considerem axiomáticas (com princípios primários). Considerando isso, a afirmação de que não é susceptível assumir axiomas morais, mas é válido assumir axiomas da lógica clássica parece bastante bobo. A analogia funciona também no contexto do coerentismo. Para qualquer epistemologia coerente, uma meta-ética coerente segue do mesmo raciocínio. Um dos principais defensores do intuicionismo ético no século 21 é o filósofo ateu Michael Huemer. O aspecto mais importante de sua posição é a sua teoria epistemológica do Conservadorismo Fenominal (CP). O CP afirma que é razoável assumir que as coisas são como aparentam quando não existem motivos positivos para duvidar dessas aparências. Ao pesar CP em sua mente, é importante saber que, além das aparências perceptivas, temos aparências introspectivas e relacionadas à memória, bem como aparências intelectuais. Um exemplo de uma aparência intelectual é quando você está avaliando q'', você vê que segue da verdade de ''p. Se você vê que essa inferência é válida, é algo que você vê com seu intelecto, não com seus sentidos. CP é o seguinte: * Se aparenta S', enquanto p'', então, na ausência de derrotas, S tem pelo menos um grau limitado de justificação para acreditar acima de p. Parecendo S como se p não fosse o mesmo estado que S acreditando que p. O CP concederia todas as crenças no local de outra forma. Em segundo lugar, o CP não diz "se parece mais S do que p, então necessariamente p", nem diz "se S acredita em p, então S é prima facie justificado acreditando em p", embora isso seja consistente com a epistemologia conservadora geral. Por fim, S não tem, pelo menos, justificação prima facie para acreditar do que p, simplesmente porque S acredita lhe parecer a p; O fato de que parece ser mais S que p concede a S, pelo menos, uma justificação prima facie. Isto significa que, num mundo onde não existem seres conscientes, o princípio ainda seria verdadeiro. Existe a noção de que qualquer posição que nega CP é uma posição autodestrutiva. Ao pesar uma idéia em sua mente, geralmente se considera um argumento para isso. No entanto, isto não se seguirá a menos que S conheça, a priori, o que distingue o que é arbitrário e o que é significativo (no sentido epistêmico). Considere o seguinte: # 2 = 7 # Portanto, Kant era uma mulher. A premissa para este argumento não parece ser verdadeira para qualquer intelectual honesto. Não há necessidade de explicar por que a premissa, em si, é arbitrária ou porque não implica a conclusão. Simplesmente parece ser o caso em um nível intelectual. Ninguém aceita o que parece falso. A fenemologia do assunto é que as crenças fundamentais são adotadas porque elas nos parecem verdadeiras. Um axioma, por exemplo, às vezes pode exigir análise para que a verdade se torne aparente, mas, na sua maioria, elas parecem verdadeiras, ''prima facie. Intuições também são conhecidas como aparências intelectuais iniciais. Um exemplo de uma intuição moral seria "o sofrimento é ruim", enquanto "os EUA não deveriam ter bombardeado Hiroshima ou Nagasaki em 1945", não é uma intuição moral; Depende da inferência de outras crenças, como "matar inocentes é errado" ou coisas de natureza similar. Existe a noção de que a aparência das intuições é ilusória e são realmente crenças derivadas da inferência subconsciente. Esta posição não explica não só a origem da crença moral, mas o aparente conflito entre intuições e teorias éticas deve ser mantido em antecedentes de todos os casos. # Um trem está em direção a uma bifurcação na sua tragetória. Se for necessário ir para o lado esquerdo, ele entrará em colisão e matará cinco pessoas; Se for para o lado direito, ele entrará em colisão e matará uma pessoa. Nenhuma das pessoas pode ser movida para fora do caminho à tempo. Existe um interruptor que determina qual garfo o trilho levará. Está pronto para enviar o carrinho para a esquerda. Você pode virar o interruptor, enviando o carrinho para a direita, em vez disso. Você virou o interruptor? # Um médico em um hospital tem cinco pacientes que precisam de transplantes de órgãos; De outra forma, eles vão morrer. Todos eles precisam de órgãos diferentes. Ele também tem um paciente saudável, para um exame de rotina, que é compatível com os cinco. O médico deve matar o paciente saudável e distribuir seus órgãos para os outros cinco? A resposta intuitiva para a maioria das pessoas para (1) é sim. A resposta intuitiva para a maioria das pessoas para (2) é não. Alguns filósofos são consequencialistas, o que significa que afirmam que a resposta adequada é sim para ambos os cenários. Isso deixa claro que as intuições morais de alguém não dependem do que se possa acreditar sobre a moralidade. As intuições sendo (na maior parte) separadas da crença tornam uma ferramenta útil para discernir entre crenças morais concorrentes e teorias éticas. Ordem Social A sociedade foi uma construção que surgiu da necessidade de reforçar o comportamento "bom". Teoria dos jogos A teoria dos jogos é um ramo da matemática que se preocupa com interações entre agentes, com ganhos e perdas, vagamente denominados de "jogos". Na medida em que esses modelos matemáticos combinam a realidade, eles podem fornecer uma base matemática para o comportamento "moral", independente dos decretos de qualquer deus. Um resultado interessante da teoria dos jogos é que a estratégia ótima para um determinado jogador depende de se o "jogo" for uma interação única ou parte de uma série mais longa. Por exemplo, suponha que o jogador A concorde em comprar um objeto, digamos um livro, do jogador B. Uma vez que A e B vivem em cidades diferentes, então A concorda em enviar um cheque por US$ 50 a B, e B concorda em enviar o livro para A. À primeira vista, parece que a "estratégia perfeita" de A não é enviar um cheque: dessa forma, se B lhe enviar um livro, ele receberá o livro gratuitamente; Se B não lhe enviar o livro, ele não perdeu nada. Considerando que, se ele envia a B o cheque e B não enviar a A o livro, A perdeu $ 50. Por um raciocínio semelhante, a melhor estratégia para B é não enviar o livro e esperar que A envie-lhe um cheque. Se ambos fizessem isto, A e B, por essa razão, não ganham nem perdem nada. (Todas as sociedades moderadamente avançadas possuem leis e sistemas de aplicação da lei para prevenir ou reduzir esse tipo de coisa). Se, por outro lado, esta for uma situação de repetição - digamos, se A regularmente comprar na loja de livros de B - então a estratégia ideal muda: Os jogadores se lembram dos tempos no passado quando foram enganados e podem antecipar isso. se eles o enganarem desta vez, o outro jogador se lembrará da próxima vez. Neste caso, a estratégia ideal é para ambas as regras de cada vez: A ganha um livro de cada vez (e perde $50), e B ganha $50 de cada vez (e perde um livro). Bases biológicas para a Moralidade Uma escola de pensamento oferece a noção de que nossa predisposição genética para sobreviver como indivíduos mudou gradualmente para um desejo de sobreviver (e prosperar) como espécie. Nosso aumento de inteligência e compreensão nos permitiu expandir as versões mais simples da ordem social que testemunhamos em animais menos inteligentes. Além de utilizar a nossa inteligência para analisar os resultados das ações para determinar o melhor resultado de uma visão prática, também somos seres empáticos que se organizam em estruturas sociais complexas que variam de famílias simples à nações, e etc. Esta afirmação de que a moralidade é um resultado natural de nossa inteligência e empatia não é nova. A seguinte citação de Charles Darwin expressa esse conceito de forma clara: "Qualquer animal, dotado de instintos sociais bem marcados, afeções parentais e filiais aqui incluídas, inevitavelmente adquire um senso ou consciência moral, assim que seus poderes intelectuais se tornaram tão desenvolvidos, ou quase tão desenvolvidos, quanto no homem ". ''- Charles Darwin '''Estereótipos cristãos' "Outra coisa é por que, no mundo, um ateu seria moral? Compreendo que possam haver ateístas morais e tenho alguns amigos ateus com os quais estou tentando trabalhar. Mas por que você seria um ateu moral no mundo? Você vê, não tem sentido. Se você não acredita na vida após a morte é uma coisa, então, enquanto você não estiver na prisão, não tem sentido ser um ateu moral. ''Citação desconhecida"'' Infelizmente, os estereótipos cristãos, às vezes, influenciam ateus impressionáveis, e eles assumem que, por serem ateus, não podem ser morais ou não podem ser muito morais. Jovens cujas personalidades ainda não foram totalmente desenvolvidas são mais vulneráveis a estereótipos negativos desse tipo. Cristãos liberais raramente ou nunca fazem isso, mas os fundamentalistas Cristãos estereotipam ateus muito frequentemente. Uma técnica particularmente desagradável que os evangelistas cristãos às vezes usam é acusar deliberadamente ateus ou talvez outros que desejam se converter em fazer algo errado / muitas coisas erradas. Então eles dizem algo como: "Olha! Veja o quão ruim você é! Você precisa de Jesus!" Se as tentativas de conversão forem bem-sucedidas, provavelmente as coisas erradas que a pessoa fez / foram influenciadas a fazer antes da conversão serão usadas regularmente para que essa pessoa se sinta culpada e inferior para que os líderes do grupo possam manter o pecador sob controle. Um último detalhe, muitas religiões levam os fundamentalistas a cometer atrocidades a inocentes com auto-justiça inabalável; É duvidoso que ser moral significa fazer o que outra pessoa / algo lhe diz ser "a única coisa certa" sem fundamento e sem analisá-lo com qualquer senso comum ou motivo algum. Se você é adolescente Se você é adolescente, não deixe que os Cristãos o convençam de que você não é moral. Você pode ser melhor do que eles. Você não pretende danificar a confiança que outras pessoas têm e convencê-las de que elas não podem ser morais. Você sabe que isso é errado. Você não imaginará que Jesus quer que você prejudique a confiança de outras pessoas para que elas possam ser morais. Comparação com a Moralidade Religiosa "Eu diria que apenas os ateus podem ter opiniões morais significativas. "Porque Deus disse que é um pecado" não é uma opinião significativa. A religião tira o significado da moralidade. Quando as pessoas religiosas são pensativamente morais, geralmente é '''apesar' de suas crenças religiosas, não por causa disso. Citação desconhecida"'' Notas